My Sk8er Boi
by Sayeh
Summary: V/B. Yet another Highschool fic! New pupils skaters are coming to Bulma's school! Romance later on. Chapter 1 fixed. Better summary inside the fic.
1. The First Schoolday

**Disclaimer:** I own this story fully! But not DBZ and its characters.

**Summary:** Yet another high school fanfiction. But this is something else. Bulma, Chichi, Eighteen, and Marron, are the popular girls. But Bulma is the most popular girl in school. Then, some new pupils coming into her school!

The new pupils (skaters) are Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta. Find out what happens.

Title: My Sk8er Boi

**Chapter one:** The First School Day

**Capsule Corp.**

_7:15 AM_

In Capsule Corp. there was a beautiful girl lying on her queen sized bed. The sun was shining roughly on her eyes as she awakened by the extreme pressure of light hitting on her ocean blue eyes. The girl yelped in pain as the light of the sun blinded her alive, "Great, just what I needed!" The girl scowled and closed her eyes shut. "Maybe I'll move my bed somewhere else than close to the window? I could use curtains, but I can't really stand them!"

It was one of the most boring mornings she ever had since she broke up with her ex boyfriend; nothing is exciting anymore to her. _'That bitch, Marron! Interfering in my life as if she owns me! I'll show her.'_ Sure some mornings can be fine, but anything except schooldays. Every pupil needs a miracle for just one stupid freaking day that the school would be over and the teachers going straight to Hell. The high school would even cheer if someone burned the school and the teachers. Even though the pupils will not admit this, the school had been better the last years. In former years, the pupils had to wear something ridiculous and the same outfits. Everyone hated to go to school, even the smart girl, Bulma. Not because of the lessons, but because of the devils that they call 'teachers'.

Bulma cracked her eyes open, "Oh! I forgot to pack up last night! Shit, I'll be late for school!" Bulma hastened herself to sit on the edge of her bed and gagged, worrying for being late to school. The teachers were very strict in her school and even if they were one second late, she had to stay for detention. (A/N: My school's just like that! Can you believe it?) Luckily, Bulma never stayed for detention. She was always a good pupil and always showed respect to her teachers, even though she despised them secretly. Bulma stared at her floor trying to catch up her breath and ignored her bad morning habit. _'Alright Bulma girl, you can do it. Just pack your bag and—'_ Bulma cut off her sense, "NO! SHIT! I forgot to do my homework! Oh, why me? I just felt asleep during that I was chatting with a cyber friend of mine! I remembered falling asleep on my desk chair and… Maybe someone replaced me on my bed. Oh great God! Why? Now that I'm almost late because I forgot to pack up my bag, and now I remember that I don't have the time to finish my homework. Bad Bulma! Bad, bad Bulma!" She cursed herself for being so irresponsible.

Bulma got up from her bed, "Whining about my problems isn't going to do me much good. At least not going late is better. Maybe I ask Chichi or Eighteen to transfer their homework. After all, they owe me!" Bulma got over to her desk and packed her bag, only remaining the History book that is not available on her desk. "Not this again. Where is my History book?" She tapped her pointing finger on her cheek, standing in a worried position. "Oh well, guess I have to go without it. I hope that the teacher would not notice my missing book."

Bulma always hated her perverted History teacher. The teacher always had a negative comment for Bulma, even though Bulma did her best at school. Her History teacher was a slut and a pedophile nonetheless. She always flirts in a very perverted way with young boys, which were her pupils. She did not even care that she was too old for them, though she is middle aged. "Oh well, you can always find jealousy from sluts like her. She even tried to take away Yamcha, my ex, away from me; even though she knew that I had a long term relationship with him!"

Bulma went to her big oval shaped mirror in the opposite direction of the window, which the sun flared up in her blue hair, making it look like a sunset in the beautiful peaceful ocean. Most people cannot be almost as attractive as Bulma, even with ten pounds of makeup. Bulma had the natural beauty written all over her beautiful face. She giggled as she saw that it almost looked as an aura when the sun was reflecting on the mirror around her body shape. Bulma decided to be extra attractive today. By doing so, she opened her drawer that was right beneath the mirror and found her beauty case. Bulma took one by one her hair and wrapped it in the curler. Not to be like an afro, but like a beautiful wave like a stormy ocean. _'I'll be late no matter what…'_

**Chichi's Place**

_7:30 AM_

**_RINGGGGGGGG_**

The alarm clock rang loudly and irritatingly. The black haired girl in average sized bed pushed a button on the alarm clock to shut the ringing. The girl did not open her eyes and kept it shut. But then she remembered that she had school today. "Oh no, I don't feel like school right now, please God make it stop. I want to sleep… I'm too tired." The black haired girl opened one eye to look at her alarm clock, pretty shocked at how stupid her action last night was by seeing that the time is 7:30 AM. "Damnit I even forgot to set the clock forward for a quarter!" Chichi's other eye opened in a very big scowling shape. Her forehead became red and was quite pissed off. _'Easy there, try to keep your cool.'_ Her eyes relaxed in due time and let out a sigh. "At least it is not an hour like last week." Chichi sat down on her bed in an Indian style and tried to wake her senses.

Chichi got up from her bed and headed to the shower and locked the door behind her. She turned the hot water on and grabbed her shampoo and relaxed first before washing her hair, making the hot water to calm her school nerves.

**Capsule Corp**

_7:50 AM_  
"Ah, finished!" Bulma said as examined her gorgeous self. She was looking great. She had her hair into wavy locks, and had a beige lip gloss on, a slight bit of mascara to keep it a bit natural and a thin line of beige eye shadow. She also was wearing a black skirt and a matching tight white and red vertically striped shirt to finish the job. She looked like she had some class.

**Chichi's Place**

Chichi got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her and headed to her room, which was not far away. Her economy was pretty average, unlike her friend, Bulma. "sigh Well, not everyone is born with rich parents." Chichi got to her room and closed the door. "Now what shall I wear for school?" She looked pretty worried since wearing kimono's in school is not very common. Besides, she had to match her friends. She cannot 'always' wear a kimono.

Chichi looked around her room and found her pink semi-sweater she bought yesterday. "Hmm, why not wearing this? It's hip and stylish." Chichi smirked at the thought, _'Boys would like me if they see me in this sexy semi-sweater. But I have to find matching pants.'_ Chichi nodded slowly to herself and was 'swimming and digging' in her closet like some kind of a shopping freak. (A/N: Believe me, she is! I saw that in one of the movies!) Chichi finally found matching pink baggy pants.

After Chichi finished dressing up, she might as well use some makeup. After all, nice clothes had to match with a pretty face. Chichi grabbed her small beauty case and seeing that she did not possessed so much makeup. Chichi always liked the natural beauty, so she grabbed her pink lipstick to match her sweater and a little bit of green eye shadow to let her eyes be noticed.


	2. Meeting The Skaters

**Chapter two:** Meeting the Skaters

**In school**

_8:30 AM_

On their way to school, a group of popular girls were walking down the road. There were four of them. One of them was a beautiful blonde girl with shoulder length hair and ice blue eyes. She had a good and sexy figure and yet so tough determined face.  
The second girl was a very pretty black haired girl with her hair in a bun and with mysterious dark eyes. Besides her eyes, she looked quite normal in a good way.

The third was another pretty girl. She had ocean blue hair and sapphire colored eyes.

The forth one was very beautiful, every girl who was watching her are killing themselves because 'why must she be one of the prettiest girls in school and I not?'

"Hey Eighteen, I heard that new pupils are coming in our class." Marron mentioned as she walked with the group of her 'so called friends'. Marron was too excited of the new students as well as the others. She can tell by seeing their expressions. (A/N: Marron is a slut/bitch in this story because she IS like that in the series. I watched the uncensored version of DBZ and she wore a thong in front of everyone!)

Chichi smiled sweetly into the air. "Maybe they're cute or rich… or hot!" Chichi hoped dreamily, with stars gazed in her eyes. She had been fantasizing about the possible good looking guys they will have as classmates. Chichi had always been single. She was old enough to have a boyfriend of her own. She was tired of being the never-dated-a-boy-before, but not just her, Eighteen too. Bulma had only one boyfriend in her life and that became her ex a short time ago. Marron was another story. She only flirts with the boys to have one night stands. Every one knew she was 'the bimbo of school'.

"Humph! Maybe they're just girls that are about to come. Stop giving yourself hopes. Hahaha!" Marron laughed mean like always, being a famous slut that she was. Nobody of the group understood why she came to interfere in their group. She was only allowed in the group because Chichi and Bulma felt sorry for her. Eighteen on the other hand despised her. Marron always came to the group to let the world see that she was not alone and was one of the popular girls. The real thing was she was a freak that no one tolerated her. Sometimes even the nice Chichi and Bulma. Marron was a lonely girl and very pitiful, but when she became a 'popular girl' she even ditched Chichi and Bulma in front of everyone.

"What's so funny about that?" The leader of the popular girls asked Marron with a sarcastic tone in her feminine voice. Even though Bulma pitied her, Bulma disliked Marron because she always interfered with her relationship with Yamcha. She even tried to seduce Yamcha to go 'steady' with her, one day. That was the reason because of the breakup with Yamcha, who actually could not keep his bump-in-his-pants and hormones down, slept with her. Only because of that Bulma wanted to remain a virgin before she married.

The group of girls was in front of the school. They had to wait outside because of the tension between the excited girls. The most excited of them was Bulma. "Bulma, I hate to admit this, you know? But sometimes you can be VERY irritating. Just let it be, we can see the newbie's later at lunch break." Eighteen admitted that thought of a long time ago. Surprisingly, Bulma did not even cared for her sarcasm; she just nodded to Eighteen, even though she had not paid attention to her. Bulma focused on the long wide road, with four people skating on their skateboards like professionals.

"Whoohoo! Check out those skaters." Bulma made an enthusiast squeak.

The group turned to the direction Bulma was looking at, or should I say, DROOLING at, they saw some skaters coming to school by riding their skateboards.

"Kakarot, see if you can do this stunt." A spiky gravity defying haired boy said before he made a cool stunt with his skateboard. Leaving the people who are watching in awe.

"Ha! That's beyond easy, Vegeta! I'll just raise my leg and—whoa!" Another spiky haired boy tried to copy Vegeta's stunt only to land on his ass, feeling a little sore on his spot. (A/N: Oooh, yeah, I'm evil! The evil asswoman)

The first boy who came in most people's sights was a very tall boy with spiky black hair that stuck in every direction and his goofy grin.

The second skater was a "WHAT?"… A green muscular boy with antenna's on his forehead. "Is it Halloween today? Poor guy, he doesn't have a clue." Some younger kid whispered to someone near him who Piccolo thought he is his friend. The sensitive pointy ears of Piccolo heard what the boy said about Halloween and glared hard at the younger boy. The boy shrieked as fear struck him like a lightning.

The third guy in sight was an extremely short guy with six dots on his forehead and with no nose.

Then the last, but not least, a hot sexy flame gravity defying haired boy with dark brown hair and dark brown fierce onyx eyes reappeared as he smirked at the fallen boy he called, Kakarot.

The girls and not just the popular group were drooling over the handsome bad boy with the flame like hair and the one with a cute goofy grin. Krillin and Piccolo's luck are not available, as people found them 'not as attractive' and very weird looking. The green skin and pointy ears, and the short bald guy without a nose. Not to mention it, the girls were daydreaming at the black spiky haired boys. They look very exotic to them and very interesting.

Eighteen smirked suspiciously. She already guessed the answer of her question she wanted to ask, but she also would not mind to have a bit of fun toying with her friend, "Yo Bulma, who do you like the most?" Seeing that Bulma's main focus is on that boy.

Bulma stared at all the boys' faces, she does think that the guy with the goofy grin was handsome, but he looked too much like an angel. Her type was more like a wild boy and quite the badass type. "Who do you guess, Eighteen? The question is far too obvious."

Eighteen had a slight disappointing look on her face. She wanted that Bulma played with her game and answered it by herself. _'Fine, then!'_ Eighteen grinned, "Well I bet that you like that boy with the black leather biker jacket and that weird haircut. Damn it looks like it's on fire."

Bulma looked over at Eighteen and wondered, _'How does she know that? Am I THAT obvious?'_ "Bingo!" Bulma replied, never taking her eyes off of the mysterious badass boy.

"Geez, you really like that guy? Oh well, he's pretty cute." Chichi had more interest in the angel with the goofy grin that fell on his ass because of the failure in his stunt with his skateboard.

Bulma smiled at her friend. "You think so, Chi?"

Chichi smiled back. "Of course, but he isn't my type, you know? He's too bad boy looking. If you know what I mean?"

Bulma grinned happily. "Well, you have your own taste, right." Bulma turned to her other friend, seeing that she is observing someone very hard. "So, who do you like, Eighteen?"

"Well. The spiky haired guys are cute… I don't know. Maybe the same guy you like, Bulma. After all, angels are not my type, either…"

Marron interfered with Eighteen, "Ha! Don't you think that he will EVER want to date with you! He's MINE!"

"Like he would ever want to have a brainless bitch like you as his girlfriend." Eighteen answered sarcastically to the one she hated most, the bimbo.

Marron should know not to mess with Eighteen. She can kick her ass in no time!

"Shut up, Marron, that's enough! Go find yourself a dildo, because you don't know how to love. You only use boys for sex." Yelled Bulma glared hard at Marron and defended her friend.

"Oh. Well, give it up, Bulma you don't really think that boy would fall for you? Hmm? Don't worry; he's going to be mine. I liked him in the first place. I bet he would be a good lay… Making me to scream tonight and I will command him 'harder, harder, harder'."

Bulma even thinking about Marron use the boy for getting laid made her feel sick, "Ha! Does he fall for a whore like you? I doubt that. What did I do to deserve someone like you? ENOUGH, YOU'RE OUT! Out of the group, and be the lonely bitch like you were. Oh no! I lied! YOU STILL ARE A BITCH!" Bulma yelled back.

"Now, now, do not fight." Said Chichi as she and Eighteen were trying to ease them and got between them.

The pupils and the teachers, along with the skaters heard some noises of some swearing, then wanted to find out what happened, ran towards the fight.

The skaters ran towards the fight, wondered what happened, and stopped there at the front of the girls.

"The boy's MINE!" They heard.

Vegeta walked towards a kid of a very young age that looks like a first grader. "Hey what's going on?"

"They're fighting over you!" The kid answered with a big cheesy grin.

"What the!"


End file.
